


A Shimmer of Pink

by thewrittenfae



Series: Passage of a Year [7]
Category: Fever Series - Karen Marie Moning
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/thewrittenfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jericho surprises Mac by actually giving her a present and a cake for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shimmer of Pink

"That was the best dinner." Mac grinned as she pushed open the door to the bookstore.

"Nothing is too good for your birthday, Mac! And we're always looking for things we can celebrate." Dani bounced next to her, barely taking in the bookstore. With times as dark as they were, it was no wonder that everyone embraced the good times just that much tighter, made the most of the birthdays they had now because in reality you never knew how few you'd have with the Fae walking the world freely. Dani barely even stopped to notice that Mac had quieted next to her. "And this had to be the best party we've thrown. EVER!"

Mac's hand settled on Dani's arm to calm and still the Sidhe-Seer a little. "I'll catch you tomorrow. Okay, Dani?" Her tone was soft, surprised, and distracted from the girl next to her.

Dani paused and then blinked like she was seeing wrong when she caught what had stilled Mac. There was a cake sitting on the counter next to the register. It was small, only big enough for two people, and had a single candle burning in the center. From the lack of wax it was clear that it'd been lit just before they'd walked in, but then he was always that good. "He...yeah, okay. See ya, Mac."

Mac smiled softly at the ruffle to her hair as Dani flashed out and the soft click of the door said Dani had left before she moved to the cake. The fact that the white icing had hot pink accents made her smile soften all the more. She'd long ago given up her pink life, though she still missed it some. And the fact that he'd made sure it had pink was sweet. The whole cake was sweet. "I thought you didn't like birthdays," she asked the seemingly empty bookstore, she knew full well that he was lurking in the shadows while he watched her.

Not to disappoint, Barrons moved from where he'd been watching in the darker parts of the stacks. "It's a human tradition. I didn't like you applying them to me." His voice was low, almost dangerous if she didn't know him well enough to pick out that he was just speaking softly. When he was close enough he wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her back against his chest. "But they're important to you." His tone said he'd celebrate hers with her, but if she tried the cake again for his it may end up once again on the ceiling. 

She turned in his arms and kissed him deeply. The rumble from his chest that she earned sent a shiver down her back as she grinned brightly. "Thank you, Jericho."

He nipped her lip with one of his small smiles that meant more than they appeared to show. "You're welcome, Mac. Now make your wish and blow out the candle. I have plans for you tonight, including a surprise downstairs." 

She grinned more at the purred sound his voice took on, like a living fur that she'd be able to wrap around herself. It was warm, thrilling, and sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine as she turned and blew out the candle after only a moment's pause for her wish. "Ready."

Barrons chuckled softly as he reached and grabbed the cake before he turned to head to the study and his mirror, an arm around her to keep her closely pressed against him as they moved. "Good. You're in for a long night," he murmured as he kissed her deeply. 

Mac melted into the kiss, grateful for the arm around her waist. It was all she could do to stay on her feet, let alone keep moving. “When don’t we have long nights?” Her smirk was a little challenging as she got her feet under her. 

His teeth nicked her lip a little sharply as he chuckled softly. “When we have things to hunt or work to do during the night?”

Mac laughed softly, swallowing the soft moan for his nick. “Fair enough.” She curled closer when they moved through the mirror, letting his heat keep the chill of ice from her as best she could. It was the only part of downstairs she hated, the ice from the passageway. “What are the plans for tonight that you have?” Her head tilted curiously up at him as they moved out of the icy passageway. 

He lead her towards their bedroom as his arm slid along her a little to help warm her up better. “Well first you have to open your present. Because yes, I did get you something.” His head dipped a little more as his voice lowered. “And then you’re going to scream for me until you cum once for every year you’ve been born.” Dark eyes watched her shiver as she gave a soft sound at that promise from him. “And one for good measure.” 

Mac leaned and kissed him deeply for the promise. He did know how to make her want him all the more and all it took was that darker tone. “Long night ahead of us then.” She gave a small squeak as he lifted her up so they could move faster to the bedroom, her hands already undoing his shirt. She knew she would enjoy every second of it as well. It really would be a happy birthday.


End file.
